warriorsofelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Terminology
This is a collection of terms used by the Clan cats in their speech. Just as we humans have sayings, the Clan cats have idioms, too, although theirs relate to things found in the world of the Clan cats. GENERAL TERMS * Carrionplace – A Twoleg dump. * Crow-food – A dead prey animal that has begun to rot; can also be used as an insult (see below). * Cutter – A veterinarian, often referred to as one that spays or neuters cats, but this is not always the case. * Dirt – Feces. Sometimes used as an insult. * Fresh-kill – A recently killed prey animal caught for the purpose of consumption. Fresh-kill is hunted by warriors and apprentices, and sometimes elders, and placed on the fresh-kill pile or brought to the elders. Elders, kits, Queens, and sick cats eat first, then Warriors and Apprentices. Extras stay in the fresh-kill pile. * Forrestree – ''A large forest territory shared by FireClan and EarthClan * ''Gathering – The monthly meeting of all the Clans when the moon is full, at the Five Stones. There is a truce on this night, and no fighting is allowed. * Greenleaf Twolegplace – A place frequented used by Twolegs during summer, such as a resort or camping spot near the lake. * Halfbridge – A boat dock. * Horseplace – A place where horses are kept, such as ranches and stables. * Hunting Patrol – A group of cats hunting for fresh-kill to bring back for their Clan to eat. May fight if there are trespassers. * Kittypet – A domesticated pet cat. * Loner – A cat that lives by itself and doesn't defend its territory. * Making dirt – Defecating. * Monster – A vehicle operated by humans. Often described when cats are near Twolegs or the Thunderpath. Motorboats are sometimes referred to as "water-monsters." * Rogue – A usually hostile cat who does not have a permanent home, roams around, and does not care about crossing Clan boundaries. * Sandyplace –'' A beach. * ''Sharing tongues – Cats grooming each other while sharing the latest gossip. A cat lies on the ground, talking, while the other grooms their fur, listening. * She-cat - A female cat. * She-kit '''- A female kit. * ''Shimmercave –'' The cave under the Forest Stone that leads to the Starpond. * ''Silver boulder –'' A boulder that, when the silver disc is pulled off, holds Twoleg rubbish. To Twolegs, they are just trash cans/bins. * ''Silverpath –'' Railroads. Only Thundersnakes travel on them. * ''Silverpelt –'' The large swath of stars in the sky (believed to be the Milky Way). These stars are a direct representation of StarClan. * ''Silverthorns –'' Barbed wire. * ''Smooth boulder-thing –'' Twoleg ball. * ''Snowmelt –'' A term used to describe slush or dirty, melted snow. * ''Soft boulder –'' A pillow or cushion. * ''Starpond –'' The place where Medicine Cats and Leaders share tongues with StarClan. * ''Tree-eater –'' A bulldozer. * ''Thunderpath –'' A paved road with an extremely acrid smell that cars often go across. Windover Road separated ThunderClan and ShadowClan in the original Territories. There is also one in ThunderClan territory by the lake. * ''Thundersnake –'' A train. They travel strictly on a Silverpath. * ''Tom –'' A male cat. * ''Tom-kit –'' a male kit. * ''Twoleg –'' A human. * ''Twoleg kit –'' A human child. * ''Twoleg nest –'' A human's house. * ''Twolegplace –'' A town, city, or village where Twolegs live. '''TIME TERMS * Newleaf – The season of spring. * Greenleaf – The season of summer. * Leaf-fall – The season of autumn or fall. * Leaf-bare – The season of winter. * Moon – The time between one full moon and the next, spanning about 29 days, a month. * Moonhigh – When the moon is the highest in the sky; about midnight. * Moonrise – The time when the moon rises. * Half-moon – About half a month. * Quarter-moon – About a week. * Sunhigh – The point during the day when the sun is highest in the sky; noon. * Sunrise – One day in cat time (i.e. One sunrise ago). * Season – A quarter of a year (three months) in cat time. Four seasons equal a year. * Heartbeat – A split second. * Claw-moon – When the moon resembles the shape of an unsheathed claw, equivalent to crescent moon. DISTANCE TERMS * Fox-length – About the length of a fox; approximately a yard. (80 cm) * Kittenstep or kitstep – About the length of kit's step; approximately an inch or a half inch. (1.25-2.5 cm) * Tail-length – About the length of a cat's tail; approximately a foot. (30 cm) * Rabbit hop or r''abbit length –'' About a foot and a half away. (45 cm) * Mouse-length – About two or three inches. (5-7.5 cm) * Pawstep – About the length of a grown cat's step, roughly six inches. (15 cm) * Tree-length – About the length of a tree; around 40 to 50 feet. (15 m) INSULTS, EXCLAMATIONS AND PHRASES * As easy as swallowing a minnow – A phrase used to indicate easiness of the task. Usually only used by WaterClan cats. * As much use as a dead fox – A harsh insult, meaning the recipient is useless. * Bat-blind – ''an insult to a cat's eyesight, similar to the phrase "as blind as a bat". * ''Bee-brain/Bee-brained – A similar exclamation to "bees in your brain". * Bees in your brain – An exclamation meaning confusion or a cat not making sense. (i.e., You've got bees in your brain!) * Beetle-brain – ''Similar to mouse-brain. Used in the Tribe. * ''Brook-swimmer – ''What WaterClan cats are sometimes called by the other Clans. * ''Cleanpaw – A scornful insult used for someone who sticks to the rules closely. Basically calling someone a stickler. * Crowfood – A harsh insult comparing the recipient to rotting prey animals (as in I'll turn you into crowfood!), or suggesting that they eat it (as in crowfood-eater). * Doesn't/Didn't catch so much as a whisker – Saying that a cat or a patrol doesn't/didn't catch anything. * Dormouse – An expression or exclamation used against a cat who sleeps a lot. * Drypaw – A cat that dislikes getting wet, usually used in WaterClan. * Dungface – Considered one of the harshest insults. * Earth-diggers – ''What EarthClan cats are sometimes called by the other Clans. * ''Like a lion/tiger/leopard – An expression stating that a cat does something very fiercely or well. * Featherbrain – ''A term used by AirClan cats, equivalent to mouse-brain. * ''Fishface/fishfur/fish-breath – An insult used against WaterClan cats. * Flea-brain – A friendly, yet harsh insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone. Usually used by EarthClan. * Foxbreath – A harsh insult mostly used by FireClan. * Fox-dung – A harsher version of mouse-dung. Sometimes used to compare the recipient to fox feces. Also used as an exclamation. (as in That's fox-dung! ''or ''Fox-dung! The mouse got away!) * Fox-heart/Fox-hearted – An insult meaning cruel, cold-hearted, or evil. * Frog-dung – Same as mouse-dung, except it's more often used in FireClan and WaterClan. * Furball – A usually friendly insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone. * Fuzz-brain – A usually friendly insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone. * Frog-dirt and Fish-guts – Used in WaterClan. Has the same meaning as thistles and thorns. * Great StarClan!/Dear StarClan! – An exclamation used to signify extreme surprise or anger. Similar to Oh my god!/Dear God! in usage and to the fact that they both have mention of a higher force. * Hare-dung – Used as an exclamation, similar to "mouse-dung". Somewhat like "Darn it!".'' * 'How in Silverpelt? – An exclamation used meaning "How in the world?". * ''I don't give a mousetail/They wouldn't give a mousetail –'' An exclamation meaning that the cat does not care. Another variation is I would ____ for a couple of mousetails meaning that they are willing to do the inserted action for no real reward. Can also mean that a cat would be stingy enough not to share a mousetail. * ''I'd have shredded you into mousedust! –'' To gravely injure, rip to shreds. Similar to mousemeat. * ''In all the stars –'' An exclamation of exasperation. * ''It's better to scare away a mouse than welcome a badger –'' An old nursery saying that means that it's better to scare away a friendly cat than welcome a not-so-friendly cat. * ''Make dirt –'' To use the bathroom, or the dirtplace in warrior terms. * ''Marsh-dweller – ''What FireClan cats are sometimes called by the other Clans. * ''May StarClan light your path/banish all the fleas from your nest –'' A friendly term used to tell others they wish them well. * ''May the Sun warm your back and the fish leap into your paws –'' A blessing used in WaterClan used to wish good dreams or, in some instances, to say farewell to a dead cat. * ''May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep –'' An ancient farewell used by all the Clans, to say goodbye to loved ones on their way to StarClan. * ''Minnow-brain –'' An insult that is friendly but harsh. A WaterClan version of mouse-brain. * ''Moor-runner – ''What AirClan cats are sometimes called by the other Clans. * ''Mouse-brain –'' A friendly, yet harsh)insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone. * ''Mouse-breath –'' An insult possibly used to intimidate someone. * ''Mouse-dung –'' A somewhat harsh insult comparing the recipient to mouse feces. Also used as an exclamation (as in Mouse-dung! That can't be right!). Somewhat like "Darn it!" * ''Mouse-hearted –'' An insult that describes one who is cowardly. * ''Mousefodder –'' An insult meaning that the cat is worthless. * ''Once a Kittypet, always a Kittypet! –'' A harsh phrase used to describe a cat with Kittypet roots. * ''Only StarClan knows what –'' Sometimes used to answer a question that is impossible to answer. Similar to "Only god knows what," "Only god knows," and "god knows." * ''Only the Meadow knows what –'' A version of "Only StarClan knows what"'' ''used by cats who believe in the Fortune Meadow. * ''Only the stars know what –'' A version of "Only StarClan knows what"'' ''used by Tribe cats. * ''Pain in the tail –'' An insult meaning a cat is irritating or lazy. * ''Rabbit-brain – An insult that is friendly but harsh. An AirClan version of mouse-brain. * '''''Rabbit-chasers – A less harsh insult used in FireClan to describe AirClan. * Scaredy-mouse – A similar expression to scaredy-cat, referring to a cat easily frightened. * Scaredy-sparrow – Same as the term "scaredy-mouse". Mostly used by FireClan and ForestClan. * Smart-ears – a friendly, yet harsh insult. The Clan cats' version of "smart-ass". * Snake-hearted/Snake-heart – Similar to the term "fox-hearted," generally used by EarthClan. * Snake-tongue – An insult meaning cold or unfair; similar to "fox-hearted" or "snake-hearted". * Sorry catches no prey/Sorry fills no bellies – Means cats can be sorry, but that will not change the past. * StarClan's kits! – An exclamation of surprise or disbelief. Sometimes used as an exclamation if a cat is hurt. * Tabbies don't change their stripes – means that a cat doesn't change their nature. Equivalent to "a leopard can't change his spots." * Toad-brain – similar to mouse-brain. Used mostly by FireClan * That's a load of fox-dung/mouse-dung/frog-dung – A harsh exclamation saying that something is nonsense. * Thistles and thorns! –'' Used to describe bad luck (as in: Thistles and thorns! I blew it!); similar to "Darn it" or "mouse-dung". * ''Tree-leaper – ''What ForestClan cats are sometimes called by the other Clans. * ''You fight/hunt like a Kittypet! – An expression used to insult or tease a cat who fights/hunts poorly. * What in StarClan?/What in StarClan's name? – A exclamation similar to "What on earth?" or "What in the world?" * When hedgehogs fly – An exclamation style statement that shows disbelief that a certain event will likely occur (as in That will happen when hedgehogs fly), used in many variations. Similar to the human phrase, When pigs fly! * Who made dirt in his/her/their fresh kill/nest? – A phrase to describe a cranky or suddenly moody cat. * Who ruffled his/her/their fur? – A similar way of saying "who got under their skin?" * Would've made mousemeat out of you! – To badly injure, rip to shreds. Similar to mousedust. * You're Crazier/madder than a fox in a fit! –'' An insult used when a cat (or cats) are acting crazy. '''CLAN RANKS * 'Kit – A kitten younger than six moons. * Apprentice – A cat at least six moons old, and training to be a warrior or a Medicine Cat. * Warrior – A mature cat who has completed their Warrior training. A she-cat is considered a Warrior when she is not currently expecting or nursing a tom's kits. * Mentor – A cat who is currently training an apprentice. * Queen – A she-cat with kits to take care of or who is pregnant with kits, or stays in the nursery helping other queens even though they have no kits. * Elder – Cats who cannot hunt or fight anymore, sometimes due to injury, loss of sight, sickness, or are just too old to do their warrior duties. They are treated with great respect in the Clan. The apprentices in the Clan take fresh kill to them, pick out their fleas, and change their bedding. * Medicine Cat – A cat who heals injuries and/or illnesses, who is skilled with herbs, leaves and natural cures and sometimes receives special signs or prophecies from StarClan. * Deputy – A warrior who is second in command to the leader, helping the leader in their tasks and replacing them after their death or retirement. They organize patrols and make reports to the leader, and are known to be frequently given Apprentices. * Leader – A cat who controls the entire Clan. A Leader is granted nine lives by StarClan so that they "can be first in every battle and last to take a piece of fresh-kill" basically giving them extra time to serve and lead their Clan.